My -BROKEN- Family
by EternalKim
Summary: Bagaimana rasanya jika sang suami membawa perempuan kerumahmu dan dengan santainya ia memperkenalkan sang wanita sebagai 'ibu dari anakku' itulah yang dialami oleh Kim Ryeowook. Atau bisa kita sebut Cho Ryeowook. KYUWOOK/RYEOKYU/YAOI/ T to M. Chapter 4
1. Chapter 1

**My (BROKEN) Family. Chapter 1**

**Cast : Kim Ryeowook**

** Cho Kyuhyun**

** Cho Yoogeun (Jung Yoogeun)**

** Lee Hyena**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Family.**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast di ff ini adalah milik tuhan, orang tua dan agency nya. But, FF ini murni milik saya. Kalau ada kesamaan jalan cerita, cast, tata bahasa atau yang lainnya, mohon maklum karena otak manusia itu sama.**

**Warning : Typo (Always)**

**Summary : Bagaimana rasanya jika sang suami membawa perempuan kerumahmu dan dengan santainya ia memperkenalkan sang wanita sebagai 'ibu dari anakku'? itulah yang dialami oleh Kim Ryeowook. Atau bisa kita sebut Cho Ryeowook.**

"Kyu, kau sudah pulang?"

Setiap malam, jam 23.00 atau bisa lebih, Ryeowook selalu membukakan pintu rumahnya untuk sang suami. Ya agar dinggap sebagai istri yang baik. Selain itu? Jika ia terlambat membukakan pintu atau lupa membukakan pintu, maka sang suami akan memarahinya. Memukulinya? Oh itu tidak termasuk daftar. Tapi itu dulu. Sekarang suaminya berubah, menjadi lebih kasar semenjak kandungannya berusia 6 bulan.

Ryeowook, Cho Ryeowook istri dari Cho Kyuhyun. Ya sebenarnya ia namja. Mungkin ia diber ikarunia oleh tuhan, ia bia mengandung. Dan tinggal menghitng bulan ryeowook akan melahirkan.

"Ya aku sudah datang, bisakah kau menyiapkan air hangat untukku?"

"Tapi Kyu, bisakah kau membelikanku tteok? Aku sangat ingin memakan itu" pintanya dengan suara yang sangat kecil. Takut mungkin.

"Hh. Kau tahu ini sudah jam berapa? Dan aku sangat lelah! Bisakah kau membiarkanku beristirahat? Dasar tidak berguna!"

Bukan jawaban 'Iya baby' atau Baik my world' atau kata-kata manis lainnya yang dahulu sering ia dengar. Tapi bentakan dan mungkin hinaan, karena Kyuhyun mengatakannya tidak berguna.

Ryeowook hanya bisa menunduk dan menahan keinginannya.

"Baik, Kyu, aku akan memasakkan air untukmu" lalu berjalan memasuki kamar dan menyiapkan keperluan mandi suaminya.

Kyuhyun berjlan ke arah sofa lalu mendudukinya. Mengambil ponselnya dan menekan beberapa nomor yang akan di telponnya.

"Hai"

"…"

"Belum tidur, hmm?"

"…"

"Hei ini sudah malam, kau harus tidur, aku tak mau sekretarisku yang cantik ini sakit"

"…"

"Baik baik, aku tak mau wanitaku yang satu ini jatuh sakit. Sekarang tidur, oke?"

"…"

"Night baby"

Setelah mendengar nada yang berbunyi 'tut.. tut.. tut..' Kyuhyun mematikan sambungan ponselnya dan diasaat yang bersamaan, Ryeowook datang dan memberi tahukan bahwa apa yang dibutuhkannya telah siap. Entah sadar atau tidak, Kyuhyun meninggalkan ponselnya di sofa.

Ryeowook memandang sendu ponsel sang suami.

.

Sudah berapa lama kau berhubungan dengannya, kyu?" monolog nya, menatap sedih ponsel Kyuhyun yang terletak begitu saja diatas sofa. Tanpa mengeceknya pun Ryeowook sudah tahu sia yang baru saja Kyuhyun hubungi. Tersenyum miris dan pergi memasuki kamar.

"Mungkin kau akan mendapatkan tteok nya besok aegy" ucapnya sambil mengelus perutnya yang sudah membuncit.

Saat Ryeowook memasuki kamar, seperti bisa ia akan membereskan kemeja yang Kyuhyun pakai, karena Kyuhyun membuka kemejanya tidak dikamar mandi. Dan lagi-lagi Ryeowook mencium bau parfum yang berbeda setiap malamnya.

Ini hari minggu, itu berarti Ryeowook akan banyak waktu bersamaKkyuhyun. Ia sudah memasakkan makanan kesukaan Kyuhyun untuk sarapannya.

Tapi senyman yang tadinya terpatri diwajah manisnya seketika hilang karena melihat sosok suaminya yang barusaja keluar dari kamar dengan keadaan yang sudah rapih. Seingatnya, Kyuhyun tak ada jadwal meeting atau bertemu klien, hey laginpula ini hari libur.

"Kyu, kau ingin kemana? Ini masih pagi dan kau belum sarapan. Diluar udaranyapun meningkat, kau tak lupakan memakai mantelmu?" ingat Ryeowook.

"Haishh, kenapa kau sangat menyebalkan, huh? Aku mau pergi kemanapun terserah padaku. Tugasmu hanya melayaniku. Mengerti?"

Seakan tak ingin mendengar jawaban dari Ryeowook, Kyuhyun langsung pergi keluar tampa salam.

Aaku ini isterimu, pelayanmu…" menundukkan kepalanya dan menghapus bebrapa tetes air mata yang keluar dari matanya.

_Mungkin Kyuhyun sedang dalam mood yang buruk. _Hiburnya dalam hati.

Kyuhyun memasuki sebuah apartement, tidak terlalu besar memang. Memasukinya tampa halangan, tapi jika dilihat-lihat, pintu apartment nya terkunci dan bisa di buka hanya dengan menggunakan password atau dengan kunci dari ang pemilik apartement. Lalu darimana Kyuhyun bisa masuk dengan mudahnya? Apa sang pemilik apartment lah yang memberitahunya? Sedekat itukah kedekatan mereka? Atau mereka adalah sahabat?

Dengan seenaknya ia berjalan kearah dapur, sekan tahu bahwa sang pemilik sedang berada di ruangan yang berbau bumbu itu.

"Hai baby, sudah bangun, hm?" memeluk pinggang wanitu itu dari belakang, dan sang wanta tak menolaknya sama sekali.

"Kau tak melihatnya Kyu? aku ada dipelukanmu dan sedang memasak sarapan untuk kita. Apa aku masih tidur dalam posisi seperti ini?" jawap sang wanita.

Kyuhyun terkekeh pelan , lalu membenamkan wajahnya di ceruk leher sang wanita. Dan lagi itu adalah pagi yang menggairahkan bagi mereka berdua. Bagi Cho Kyuhyun dan Lee Hyena, sang wanita.

Tak tersa memang, usia kandungan Rryeowook sudah memasuki bulan ke delapan, itu artinya tinggal menunggu hari demi hari sang jabang bayi lahir ke dunia.

Sementara hubungan Kyuhyun dengan Hyena tetap berjalan debelakang Ryeowook, walaupun sebenarnya Ryeowook sudah mengetahui hubungan gelap sang suami dengan sang sekretaris sejak pertama kalinya. Kalian pernah dengan insting seorang istri lebih tajam dari suami?.

"Kyu, kita beli pohon natal bersama ya? Aku ingin membeli yang berwarna putih. Tak usah besar-besar yang sedang saja sudh cukup." Pinta Ryeowook

"Aku sedang tak ingin keluar. Kau beli saja sendiri" jawab Kyuhyun acuh sambil mengganti chanel TV yang sedang ia lihat.

"Ayolah Kyu, kita beli bersama, tak usah banyak, aku hanya ingin membeli tambahannya dan kita akan menghias bersama-sama, seperi tahun lalu" bujuk Ryeowook sekali lagi tapi yang ia dapatkan hanya acuhan dari sang suami. Kyuhyun tak sama sekali menjawabnya, menolehpun tidak.

Ryeowook memegang dada sebelah kirinya dan meremasnya. _Disini sangat sakit, Kyu._ inernya dalam hati. Dan setetes air matapun jatuh dan dengan segera pula Ryeowook menghapusnya.

"B-baiklah, Kyu. aku akan membelinya sendiri."

Beranjak dari sofa dan memakai mantelnya. Yatuhan apakah ada seorang suami yang tega membiarkan istrinya yang sedang hamil tua keluar dengan keadaan udara yang sangat dingin. Mungkin hanya Kyuhyun.

Ryeowook kembali dari toko yang menyediakan berbagai perlengkapan natal sekitar jam 8 malam. Dengan tubuh yang sedikit menggigil ia memutuskan untuk membilas tubuhnya dengan air hangat.

Esok hari natal. Rasanya sangat membahagiakan ketika Ryeowook mengingat natal tahun lalu bersama dengan Kyuhyun. Namun apakah tahun ini akan sama?

Ryeowook mengihas pohon natal kecilnya dengan kesabaran. Sangat indah jika dilihat seperti ini.

"Haahh, ini karena aku telat memesan pohonnya. Harusnya aku dapat yang berukuran sedang, tapi malah kehabisan seperti ini" gerutu ryeowook.

Ryeowok menghampiri Kyuhyun yang sedang berada di ruangan kerjanya. "Kyu"

Lalu dengan berani, Ryeowook duduk dipangkuan sang suami. Ajaibnya Kyuhyun tak menolaknya dan malah memeluk tubuhnya dari belakang.

"Kyu, besok kita akan merayakan natal bersama kan?"

"Tentu saja baby'

Oh, betap rindunya ryeowook mendengar sebutan itu.

"Yaksokhae?"

"Ne, yaksok"

.

.

.

"Ini. Kadoku untukmu"

Ryeowook menyerahkan sebuah kado untuk Kyuhyun. Dan dengan segera Kyuhyun membukanya. Dan ternya ta isinya adalah dasi kantor ang selama ini Kyuhyun idamkan. Yang harganya melejit dan hanya kaum berada yang bisa membelinya.

Senyum bahagia tersungging dibibirnya, lalu mengecup kening Ryeowook.

"Kyu, ini sangat indah" Ryeowook sudah membua hadiah yang deberikan oleh Kyuhyun dan isinya adalah sebuah kalung berlian, berliontin namanya. Kyuhyun membantu memakaikan kalung tersebut di leher jenjangnya.

"Kau membeli hanyak hadiah, Kyu" kekeh pelan Ryeowook dan mengeluarkan hadiah lainnya yang masih berada didalam kotak kado itu.

Mengeluarkan kalung berliontin inisial sang anak yng sudah direncanakan mereka berdua di awal kehamilan ryeowook. "Y" untuk Cho Yoogeun. Dan bebrapa selimut dan pakaian bayi lainnya.

Semua berjalan sesuai keinginan Ryeowook. Merayakan natal bersama dengan suaminya dan hanya berdua. Oh maksudnya bertiga dengan bayi yang dikandungnya. Sampai tiba-tiba bel rumahnya berbunyi. Ryeowook bermaksud untuk membukanya. Berjalan menuju pintu utama.

"Siapa?" dan saat membuka pintu, napasnya tercekat.

"Annyeong, tuan. Apakah presdir ada dirumahnya? Aku diundang untuk datang dan merayakan natal bersama kalian" senyuman ramah itu bagaikan senjata pembunuh di mata Ryeowook. Pembunuh keluarganya.

_Hh, seharusnya kau sudah mengetahui jika ini akan terjadi Kim Ryeowook._

"Y-ya. Silahkan masuk"

"Kamsahamnida"

Dan tanpa disuruh dua kali, wanita itupun langsung memasuki kediamannya.

"Hei, kau sudah datang rupanya" tanpa memperdulikan Ryeowook yang masih memperhatikan mereka, Kyuhyun memeluk wanita itu dan membersihkan rambutnya dari salju yang ikut.

"Aku akan menyiapkan minuman. Tunggu sebentar Hyena-ssi"

Lalu beranjak memasuki dapur. Meracik minuman yang disebut dengan jus itu, berwarna oranye. Membawanya dengan perlahan ke ruang tengah, tapi langkahnya terhenti saat melihat adegan yang dipertontonkan dengan jelas oeh suami dan tamunya itu. Tubuhnya melemas, bahakn gelas yang digenggamnya pun jatuh dan pecah.

Suaminya. Mencium wanita lain. Dirumahnya sendiri.

Saat itu juga, perutnya bekerja. Berkontraksi dengan sangat hebat.

"AKHH. SS-AKITHH"

Rintihnya. Seketika Kyuhyun berlari kearah Reowook yang kini sudah bejongkok dan meremas baju dibagian perutnya dan jangan lupakan keringat dingin yang sudah membasahi seluruh nya pun seakan tahu jika mulai sekarang dia Ryeowook akan hancur secara perlahan.

"KIM RYEOWOOK!"

Menangkap tubuh lemasnya, menghapus peluk di wajahnya, mengucapkan kata-kata penyemangat agar istrinya tidak tertidur.

"Bertahanlah sayang. Kau kuat" mengakat tubuh mungil Ryeowook dan berjalam memasuki mobilnya. Hyena yang juga menghawatirkan keadaan Ryeowook pun ikut masuk kedalam mobil yang dikendarai Kyuhyun.

Melihat Hyena, perutnya semakin berkontraksi dan itu sangat menyiksaknya. Seakan bayinya pun tak ingin jika wanita itu masuk kedalam mobil daddy nya.

"Aaakh, Kyuu… cepatth.. ini sakitt sekaliii" rintihan-rintihan keaskitan selalu keluar dari mulutnya mengiringi perjalanannya ke rumah sakit.

"Bertahan sayang. Sebentar lagi, kumohon" ucap Kyuhun tak kalah kalut, sambil mencengkram tangan Ryeowook dan sesekali mengecup punggung tangannya.

Meliaht adegan di depannya, Hyena terpaku. _Tuhan, apa aku salah berada ditengah-tengah keluarga yang saling menyayangi ini? Mereka saling mencintai, dan dengan seenaknya aku menghancurkan keluarga mereka. _Hyena menyesal telah datang ke kehidupan kyuhyun, dan sekarang untuk mundurpun ia tidak sanggup. Perasaannya sudah mendalam kepada presdir nya itu. Salahkan saja sang presdir yang dengan senang hati membuka pintu saat perempuan itu ingin masuk dan menyelami kehidupan asmaranya-lagi-. Karena pada kenyataannya hyena mengetahui bahwa Kyuhyun telah memiliki seorang isteri.

Mereka telah sampai, Kyuhyun memarkirkan mobilnya sembarang, persetan dengan seorang satpam yang meneriakinya dan mobil lain yang membunyikan klaksonnya berkali-kali karena dengan seenak jidat Kyuhyun menghaangi jalan masuknya.

Kyuhyun dengan tergesa berlari membuka pintu mobilnya dan menggendong sang istri yang masih saja meronta kesakitan, membawanya berbarin di bangsal dan langsung meminta bantuan kepada dua orang perawat untuk mendorong bangsalnya menuju ruang operasi.

"Maaf tuan, anda harus melunasi administrasinya terlebih dahulu" seorang perawat lain mengntrupsinya ketika ryeowook sudah berada di dalam meja operasi.

"AKU AKAN MEMBAYAR BERAPAPUN ITU! SEKARANG SELAMATKAN ISTRI DAN ANAKKU! BAJINGAN KALIAN!"

Amuk Kyuhyun didepan ruang operasi. Hey, dimana otak para perawat dan dokter itu? Istrinya sedang bertaruh nyawa ssedangkan mereka masih memikirkan tentang finansial?! Benar-benar manusia jaman sekarang.

Kyuhyun tak bisa tenang sedari tadi. Ini sudah lebih dari 4 jam Ryeowook diruang operasi. Apakah proses seasar memakan waktu hingga 10 jam? Oh shit! Makinya.

"Tenanglah Kyu, rReowook-ssi pasti bisa bertahan, ia lelaki yang kuat" Hyena mencoba menenangkan Kyuhyun. Namun nyatanya Kyuhyun tak mendengarkannya. Pikirannya tertujuhanya pada Ryeowook dan bayinya.

Lampu ruang operasi telah dimatikan. Kyuhyun mendengar suara seorang bayi menangis dengan sangat kerasnya. Dan didetit itu juga, air matanya menetes. Mulai saat ini ia telah menjadi seorang ayah.

Tak lama seorang dokterpun keluar. Memberitahukan bahwa operasinya lancar dan bayinya berjenis kelamin laki-laki, sesuai dengan hasil USG yang dijalani ryeowook dulu.

Dengan tidak sabar, kyuhyun meelenggang masuk dan menemui Ryeowook yang masih tidur pengaruh obat bius, dan bayinya yang berada didalam incubator tak jauh dari ranjang ryeowook, mengingat bahwa anaknya ini lahir secara premature. Ryeowook sudah dipindah keruang rawat inap. Tentunya berkualitas terbaik. Kyuhyun tak ingin anak dan istrinya mendapat perawatan yang tidak memadai.

"Eungg" terdengar lenguhan halus yang kelar dari mulut Ryeowook yang disadari oleh Kyuhyun. Menghampiri sang istri dan menyodorkannya segelas air putih untuk diminum. Ini adalah hari ke tiga setelah Ryeowook melahirkan dan selama tiga hari itu Ryeowook belum sadarkan diri.

"K-kyu.. bayi ku.." Ryeowook tak bisa meneruskan kalimatnya setelah melihat seorang bayi mungil yang ditempatkan di incubator persis disebelahny. Matanya berkaca-kaca.

"Ya, dia bayi kita. Cho Yoogeun." Senyuman terpatri diwajah Kyuhyun yang Selama ini dirindukan olehRryeowook.

Dan setelah itu pintu terbuka.

"Eoh, Ryeowook-ssi, kau sudah sadar? Sebenarnya ku membuatkan sarapan ini untuk presdir, tapi karena kau sudah sadar, aku akan memberikannya padamu" Hyena berbicara panjang lebar, tapi Ryeowook tak membalasnya sama sekali.

"Aku ingin menggendongnya Kyu"

Tak usah diperintah dua kali, Kyuhyun langsung membawa anaknya kedalam pangkuan Ryeowook.

"Haii baby, ini mommy, sayang." Ryeowook tak henti-hentinya menciumi pipi dan kening anaknya. Meski premature, bayinya ini tumbuh sehat, bahkan pipinya sangat gembul.

"Selamat datang, malaikat kecilku" setetes air mata kebahagiaan menuruni pipi tirusnya. Tersenyum bahagia menyambut malaikat mungil yang ada didalam pangkuannya.

**END/TBC**

_Akankah penderitaanku ini tetap berlanjut? Bahkan sekarang telah lahir malaikat mungil kita Kyu. kau tetap akan seperti ini padaku?_

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Kau masih mengingatku hyung? Bahkan ini sudah hampir 10 tahun"

.

.

.

"Selamat datang kembali, cinta pertamaku. Bersiaplah"

Aaaa otte? Membosankan kah? Maklum author nya masih amatirrr.

Buat info lebih lanjut/? Kalian bisa follow twitter saya ( ryeong210124) IG: sellamut-_promo-XD_

Oiyah, ada yang mau lanjut? Tp saya butuh komen kalian. Karna itu bisa membangkitkan semangat saya dalam menulis atau meneruskan FF. saya butuh komen kalian, kalian butuh FF saya_-gaje bgt dah-_

Paii paii


	2. Chapter 2

**BALASAN REVIEW**

**Sushimakipark: haha iya, sama saya juga. Iya maaf ya, bukanya malas buat edit. Tp saya emang udh baca lg, ya mungkin saya kurang teliti. Maaf ya..**

**Xelo: iyaaa, aduh maafkan saya yang kurang teliti iniii-,- hehee bingung ya? Ntar saya jelasin kok di chapter depan depan depannya lagi/? sabar ya dearr**

** : waah Kyu nya labil nihh, msih belum tau mau baik atau ga. Tunggu aja yaa.**

**UMeWookie: iyaa sama saya juga suka genre hurt. Tp saya sukaanya yg happy ending. Jd udh tau dong endingnya ff ini bakal gimanaa? Haha**

**Byun Hyerin: dijodohin ga yaa, ntar secara perlahan dijelasin kok.**

**Ryeofha: mian bikin wook dikasihanin/? Ini udah dilanjut kok. Usaha bgt fast update hehe.**

**Makasih yang udh pada komenn, kritik nya juga.**

**My (BROKEN) Family. Chapter 2**

**Cast : Kim Ryeowook**

** Cho Kyuhyun**

** Cho Baekhyun (Byun Baekhyun)**

** Lee Hyena**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Family.**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast di ff ini adalah milik tuhan, orang tua dan agency nya. But, FF ini murni milik saya. Kalau ada kesamaan jalan cerita, cast, tata bahasa atau yang lainnya, mohon maklum karena otak manusia itu sama.**

**Warning : Typo (Always)**

**Summary : Bagaimana rasanya jika sang suami membawa perempuan kerumahmu dan dengan santainya ia memperkenalkan sang wanita sebagai 'ibu dari anakku'? itulah yang dialami oleh Kim Ryeowook. Atau bisa kita sebut Cho Ryeowook**

Sudah genap seminggu Ryeowook berada dirumah sakit. Dan ini adalah hari dimana Ryeowook dan bayinya harus pulang.

"Kyu, bisakah kau membantuku? Ini sangat berat" pinta Ryeowook.

Terdengar helaan napas yang keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Namun begitu, Kyuhyun tetap membantu istrinya untuk membawa perlengkapan Ryeowook dan Yoogeun selama mereka berada di rumah sakit.

Setelah sampai dirumah, Ryeowook disuguhkan sebuah kejutan, pesta selamat datang yang sangat mengerikan. Bukan, bukan pestanaya, tetapi orang yang menyiapkan pesta tersebut. Lee Hyena.

"K-kyu.. mengapa dia ada dirumahku?" Tanya Ryeowook bingung. Dan disuguhi senyuman sinis dari Kyuhyun. Berjalan menuju Hyena lalu merangkul pinggangnya.

"Kenapa? Toh sebentah lagi dia juga akan menjadi bagian dari keluarga kita-

Dan ibu bagi anakku"

Seakan tersambar petir, Ryeowook merasa dunianya hancur saat ini juga.

_Akankah penderitaanku ini tetap berlanjut? Bahkan sekarang telah lahir malaikat mungil kita Kyu. kau tetap akan seperti ini padaku?_

Ryeowook berjalan dengan angkuh, walau dibaliknya ia terlihat hancur.

"Dia tak akan pernah menjadi ibu dari anakku. Hanya aku yang akan menjadi ibunya"

Gendongannya pada Yoogeun mengerat saat Kyuhyun dengan paksa mengambil Yoogeun dari gendongannya. Tapi dibandingkan Ryeowook, tenaga Kyuhyun sudah pasti jauh lebih kuat dibanding dirinya. Ia hanya pasrah saat bayinya telah berada dalam gendongan wanita yang menurutnya tak punya hati itu.

Namun tak lama, terdengar suara tangisan Yoogeun. Kyuhyun dan Hyena berusaha menenangkannya tapi tangisan Yoogeun semakin mengeras.

Dengan penuh kehati-hatian, Ryeowook mengambil alih Yoogeun. Dan hanya dengan beberapa detik tangisan Yoogeun sudah tak terdengar.

"Lihat? Hanya aku ibunya"

Dengan langkah perlahan, Ryeowook memasuki kamarnya.

Ryeowook melaksanakan tugasnya sebagai ibu dengan baik. Bahkan sangat baik. Orang tua Ryeowook pun datang untuk menjenguk cucuk dan menantu tersayangnya. Menimang Yoogeun dan memberinya kasih sayang seorang nenek.

Makan malampun tiba, sayangnya orang tua Kyuhyun tak bisa mengikuti makan malam bersamanya, karena ada urusan penting yang harus diselesaikan di Beijing.

"Kyu"

Ryeowook memanggi Kyuhyun yang duduk di sebelahnya dengan pelan.

"Apa kau serius ingin memperistri Hyena-ssi?

"hhm" hanya deheman. Dan itu sudah menjawab seluruh pertanyaan yang akan dilontarkan oleh Ryeowook selanjutnya.

"Kumohon, Kyu, aku ini masih istrimu. Tak bisakah kau hanya memandangku? Masih ada aku yang sangat mencintaimu, dan kini Yoogeun telah hadir diantara kita. Haruskah kau merusaknya?" Tanya Ryeowook lirih. Berusaha sekuat tenaga agar tidak mengeluarkan air mata, walau sebenarnya ingin.

"Dengar, aku juga sangat mencintaimu Ryeowook, tapi aku tak bisa melepasnya. Aku juga sangat mencintaiya. Entah lah, aku sendiri bingung."

"Tak bisakah kau membuangnya dari hatimu, Kyu?"

"…"

Hening, tak ada jawaban sama sekali.

"Aku, atau Dia?"

"…"

"Baik lah, aku yang menyerah. Ceraikan aku, dan aku tak akan mengganggumu"

Sakit, hancur rasannya saat Ryeowook mengatakan itu. Kata-kata itu bukan ia yang mau mengucapkannya. Tapi Kyuhyun sendirilah yang memaksanya.

"Tidak!"

"…"

"Kau tak mengeri aku!" beranjak pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook yang memandang kosong didepannya.

_Tidak, Kyu. kau yang tidak mengerti aku._

Tetes demi tetes air asin itu jatuh, dan Ryeowook sama sekali tak berniat untuk menghapusnya. Berharap penderitaannya akan berakhir dengan seiring mengalirnya air mata itu.

**-FLSHBACK-**

Kyuhyun mengecup mesra kening seseorang yang baru beberapa jam lalu menjadi istrinya. Memeluknya dengan sangat erat, akhirnya mereka sampai pada titiknya. Titik dimana semuanya akan berawal. Kehidupan mereka, kisah mereka dan sesuatu yang mereka sebut takdir benar-benar terjadi.

"Aku mencintaimu Cho Ryeowook" ucap salah satunya

"Maka aku akan lebih mencintaimu, Cho Kyuhyun."

Memang awalnya begitu indah, semua terasa menyanangkan. Tapi semuanya berubah, Kyuhyun nya berubah ketika hari itu tiba. Ketika mengetahui bahwa Ryeowook mengandung anaknya, seharusnya bahagia bukan? Ya memang bahagia, tapi semenjak wanita itu hadir. Semuanya berantakan.

"Presdir Cho. Sekretaris baru anda telah tiba" seorang karyawan memasuki ruangan petingginya menginformasikan sesuatu yang penting, mungkin.

"Baiklah, suruh dia masuk" sementara bosnya-Kyuhyun- hanya menjawab dengan mata yang masih tertuju pada layar elektroniknya.

Seseorang memasuki ruangannya, dengan mengetuk pintu dan langkah anggunnya.

"Selamat siang tuan Cho, perkenalkan, saya Lee Hyena. Sekretaris baru anda"

"Ya-

Mengangkat wajahnya dan…

"Hye-hyena?"

"Apa kabar Kyuhyun_nie_. Kita bertemu lagi"

Dari saat itulah sifatnya berubah pada Ryeowook, istrinya itu mulai jarang diperhatikan, emosinya tidak stabil saat bersama Ryeowook. Belum lagi perusahaannya yang terancam hancur karena kesalahan administrasi yang ceroboh.

Dan disitulah Hyena mengambil kesempatan untuk kembali bersama Kyuhyun, mantan kekasihnya dulu saat masih di universitas Amerika Serikat, tapi Kyuhyun lebih dahulu lulus dan memutuskan hubungannya dengan Hyena.

Tapi sekarang berbeda, Kyuhyun sudah berdua. Dan dengan memanfaatkan keadaan, Hyena kembali menggoda dan merayu Kyuhyun dengan segala cara.

**Malam itu…**

Ryeowook POV

Aku tak tahu apa yang dilakukan Kyuhyun saat dikantor hingga belum pulang sampai jam 10 malam. Apakah lembur? Tapi apakah lembur itu setiap hari?

Rasa penasaran ini selalu mendesakku, hingga aku memutuskan untuk mendatangi kantornya. Tapi apa yang kudapatkan?

'Presdir Cho tidak ada di kantor sejak jam 8 malam tadi, nyonya Cho. Itu waktu pulang seluruh karyawan'

Lalu dimana kau, Kyu? apa kau bertemu klien? Pergi makan malam dengan kawan lama? Tapi apakah itu sampai berhari-hari?

Ku coba untuk mendatangi kantormu lebih awal. Dan aku melihatmu. Tepat saat jam 8 malam. Benarkan, Kyu. kali ini kau akan pulang dengan waktu normalmu. Aku senang, tersenyum hingga mataku menyipit. Tapi…

.

.

.

.

"Hei, apakah pekerjaan hari ini terlalu menyibukkanmu?"

"Iya. Kau membuat otakku bekerja dua kali lipat hari ini"

"Sorry baby"

.

.

.

.

Senyumku luntur seketika saat kau mencium bibirnya dengan bibirmu.

Hancur sudah. Aku ingin berlari sekencang-kencangnya kearahmu, menampar wajahmu dan wajahnya. Tapi rasa cintaku mengalahkan emosiku. Hanya bisa meneteskan air mata.

Tak ingin melihatmu lebih lama dengannya, aku menjalankan mobilku dan meninggalkanmu yang masih berdua dengannya disana.

Jadi selama ini dia yang membuatmu pulang larut malam, Kyu? apa dia juga yang membuatmu jadi temperamental seperti ini? Entah apa yang harus kuperbuat denganmu setelah ini. Apa aku akan bertahan, atau mengalah.

**-FLASHBACK END-**

Suara deruan mesin mobil memasuki pelataran rumah keluarga Cho. Berhenti tepat didepan pintu garasi. Ryeowook yang mengetahui ada yang datangpun segera membukakan pintu rumahnya.

"Um, siapa?" Tanya Ryeowook yang memang merasa tidak mengetahui siapa yang datang, ditambah dengan pakaian kasual dan kacamata yang menutupi matanya. Ryeowook mengernyitkan dahi saat mendengar suaranya. Terasa familiar.

"Tak mengenalku?" melepas kacamatanya.

"Hyung!"

Ryeowook memeluk seseorang yang dipanggil 'Hyung' tersebut sangat erat.

"Sungmin_nie _hyunggg, aku sangat merindukanmuu"

Ryeowook berseru hingga hampir menangis. Hyung yang sangat ingin dijumpainya sejak lama, bahkan ia mengaharap kehadiran Sungmin dipesta pernikahannya dengan Kyuhyun tapi hyung nya itu tidak datang karena urusan pekerjaannya lebih penting.

"Hyung, sejak kapan kau kembali ke korea? Kenapa tak langsung mengabariku? Kau jahat hyung! Huh"

Oh baiklah mood nya sedang berubah ubah hari ini.

"Hei, aku ingin membuat kejutan jadi aku tidak memberitahu mu. Ah iya, dimana keponakanku? Aku sangat ingin melihatnya pasti ia lucu sekali" tanpa dipersilahkan, Sungmin langsung masuk kedalam dan menjelajahi kamar si bayi mungil Ryeowook.

Dan ketika Ryeowook ingin masuk dan menyusul Sungmin, sesuatu menahannya.

"Apa kabar cintaku?"

.

.

.

Menoleh kebelakang…

.

.

.

.

"Jo-Jongwoon hyung?"

"Kemana si gigi kelinci itu?"

"H-hyung, jangan menyebutnya seperti itu"

Ryeowook masih enggan bertatap muka dengan Yesung terlalu lama. Waktu 10 tahun memang terasa begiu cepat.

Yesung masuk kedalam kamar yang dihuni oleh Ryeowook dan Kyuhun, sedang Ryeowook menyusui Yoogeun dengan susu formula.

Yesung duduk disebelah Ryeowook, mengelus pipi Ryeowook dengan telapak tangannya.

_Lembut, sama seperti saat pertama kali aku menyentuhnya_.

Perlahan mengangkat kepala Ryeowook agar beratatapan dengannya. _Indah. Parasnya seputih porselen._

"Hy-hyung…"

Senyuman, hanya senyuman sebagai balasan dari panggilan Ryeowook yang ia akui sangat Tampan.

"Kau masih mengingatku hyung? Bahkan ini sudah hampir 10 tahun"

"Aku tak akan pernah bisa melupakanmu, sayang"

Perlahan mendekatkan kedua pras mereka..

"Aku sangat merindukanmu, Ryeowook_kie_"

"Nado hyung_ie_"

Semakin dekat hingga-

-BRAK-

"Makan malam sudah- eh, a-aku tidak bermaksud untuk mengganggu momen kalian. Aku hanya ingin memberi tahu bahwa makan malam sudah siap" Sungmin tertawa tanpa dosa dan menutup kembali pintu secara perlahan.

Setelah itu, suasana didalam kamar menjadi hening dan seketika ke canggungan antar manusia itupun terjadi.

"Ma-maaf, aku telah berbuat lancang" Yesung menjauhkan wajahnya setelah tersadar dan melihat sembuat pink tercetak jelas dikedua pipi Ryeowook.

"Tidak apa-apa hyung, sebaiknya kita segera keluar"

"Ya, sebaiknya."

Senyuman tak jelas tersungging di kedua belah bibir Yesung, Bahagia, eoh?

Makan malam lancar, dan seperti biasa pula, Kyuhyun pulang larut dan melewatkan makan malam bersama Ryeowook-biasanya-.

Yoogeun berada dalam gendongan Yesung yang kini telah tertidur.

"Dia sangat manis, sama sepertimu" Yesung berucap tapi pandangan matanya sama sekali tak terlepas dari Yoogeun, bayi yang ada dalam gendongannya ini sedikit menggeliat kala Yesung dengan gemasnya menciumi kedua pipinya.

"Hyungg, jangan seperti itu, kau bisa mengganggu tidurnya" wanti Ryeowook, ia hanya tak ingin malaikatnya ini bangun, karena jujur saja Ryeowook merasa pinggangnya ingin patah karena mengurusi Yoogeun yang kadang rewel ini, apalagi ia sendirian dirumah.

"Jangan pernah menyentuh bayiku" ucapan dingin itu keluar dari mulut seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Enah kapan ia datang. Ryeowook pun bingung, biasanya Kyuhyun akan pulang dua jam lagi. Tapi ini lebih awal dari perkiraan Ryeowook.

Ryeowook tahu, jika Kyuhyun dan Jongwoon hyung nya tak pernah akur. Karena asmara, kalian mengerti?

Yesung lebih dahulu mencintai Ryeowook. Saat kecil dulu. Sedang kan Kyuhyun baru datang kekehidupan Ryeowook saat Yesung sudah memasuki universitas itu artinya saat Ryeowook berada di sekolah menengah.

"Jangan Pernah menyentuhnya" Kyuhyun mengambil Yoogeun dari gendongan Yesung dan menyerahkannya pada Ryeowook.

"Sungmin, ajak Ryeowook ke kamarnya" ucap Yesung saat melihat Sungmin yang baru saja selesai mencuci piring dan langsung di sanggupi oleh Sungmin.

"Kita perlu bicara"

Yesung berjalan menuju ruang tengah dan berdiri dihadapan Kyuhyun.

"Aku tahu semua yang kau perbuat kepadanya. Bahkan dari hal terkecilpun." Senyuman mengejek tercetak jelas pada wajah seorang Kim Jongwoon. _Kau mudah ditebak, Kyu._

Jujur Kyuhyun sedikit terjekut dengan perkataan Yesung. Namun ia sembunyikan dengan rapi dibalik wajah dinginnya.

"Darimana kau mengetahuinya?" Kyuhyun bertanya dengan suara yang tak kalah angkuh.

"Tidak sulit untuk memata-matai seorang Cho Kyuhyun. Seorang petinggi Cho Group. Yang tak lain adalah anak dari adik orangtua ku. Bagaimana kabar Yura eomonim? Dia baik-baik sajakan?"

Kyuhyun tak menjawab pertanyaan Yesung sama sekali, dia hanya memandang sinis pada Yesung.

"Tak usah banyak basa-basi. Apa maumu?" mencoba meredam emosinya yang telah diubun-ubun.

"Aku hanya ingin mengingatkan. Janji yang kita buat dulu. Kau masih ingat, Cho?"

.

.

.

"_**Aku yang mendapatkannya, hyung. Jadi lepaskan dia!"**_

"_**Kau sama kerasnya seperti saat kecil"**_

"_**Diam keparat. Kim Ryeowook hanya milikku."**_

"_**Kau tau? Perkataanmu bukan karena cinta, melainkan hanya obsesi semata, tak ada cinta sama sekali"**_

"_**Kau tahu apa?!"**_

"_**Baik, jika itu yang kau mau, mau ku berucap sampai mulutku berbusa pun kau tak akan mengerti. Aku akan merelajan Ryeowook untukmu. Tapi, jia suatu saat nanti aku melihatnya mengeluarkan setetes airmata karenamu. Kupastikan saat itu juga aku akan merebutnya kembali"**_

"_**SIALAN KAU!"**_

.

.

.

.

.

"Ingat? Aku memang belum lihat dengan mataku sendiri. Tapi akan kupastikan, setetes air mata saja yang keluar, kau akan menyesal!" ucap Yesung sarkatis.

"Keluar kau dari rumahku!" ada nada setengah membentak dalam suara itu.

Yesung tak menggubrusnya dan hanya berjalan menuju kamar Ryeowook, dan memasukinya. Hanya untuk memanggil Sungmin dan mungkin berpamitan dengan Ryeowook.

"Aku akan pulang. Jaga dirimu baik-baik. Jika terjadi sesuatu segera kabari aku. Nomor ponselku sudah kucatat di ponselmu. Okay?"

"Um. Ne hyung" Ryeowook mengangguk patuh.

"Baiklah, aku pulang"

Mendekatkan wajahnya dan bersiap untuk menciumnya-

.

.

.

.

Di kening. Ryeowook reflek menutup kedua matanya, merasa sedikit nyaman atas rasa yang diberikan.

Yesung tersenyum setelahnya.

_Selamat datang kembali, cinta pertamaku. Bersiaplah._

Berjalan keluar dari rumah keluarga itu setelah Sungmin pamit pulang pada Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun. Dan sedikit berjanji pada Ryeowook jika esok ia akan datang kembali karena Ryeowook yang memaksa.

Menyalakan mesin mobilnya lalu keluar pelataran rumah keluarga Cho tersebut.

"Kim Ryeowook."

**TBC**

"Jauhi dia!aku tak suka melihatmu dengannya. Sungguh"

.

.

"Kau yang memasaku untuk mengambi tindakan ini…"

.

.

"Kumohon. Disini sakit…"

.

.

"Kau dua langkah dibelakangku sekarang."

Jeng jeenggg. Saya udh fast update nihh. Gimana chapter ini? Apa ada pertanyaan yg udh kejawab atau malah tambah rumit? Saya udh usaha semaksimal mungkin agar tidak menghadirkan typo dalam cerita ini. Tapi jika masih ada aja yang nemu, maafkan saya yah hehe.

Buat info lebih lanjut/? Kalian bisa follow twitter saya ( ryeong210124) IG: sellamut-_promo-XD_

Saya butuh komen kalian. Karna itu bisa membangkitkan semangat saya dalam menulis atau meneruskan FF. saya butuh komen kalian, kalian butuh FF saya_-gaje bgt dah-_

Paii paii


	3. Chapter 3

**BALASAN REVIEW**

**Xelo: memang kejam si Cho itu, dan lebih kejam lagi saya yang membuat Kyuhyun kejam/? Iyaa maaf ya, planning pertama itu memang anaknya bakal saya kasih nama Baekhyun, tp pikiran saya ke Yoogeun, jadi deh anaknya bernama Yoogeun tapi saya lupa ngerubah cast pertama, kamu teliti jg yah. Makasih.**

** : okee saya akan berusaha bikin Kyuhyun nyeselll bgt..**

** : iyaa, ntar jg bakal ada penambahan cast pendukung Ryeowook, tenang ajaa abang wook ga sendirian kook.**

**Choi Hyo Wook: ini udh dilanjut, maaf lama ya.**

**BekiCoy0411: ini udh dilanjut yaa. Saya bingung mau vote siapah/?**

**UMeWookie: YeWook moment nya bakal banyak di chapter depan.. iyaa doakan Kyu biar ga ngelanggar ya. Tp ga seru klo ga dilanggar/?**

**Bluerose: ini saya jelasin yaa. Mumpung saya masih author amatir, jadi saya ga terlalu memperhatikan cerita sebelumnyaa. Maaf ya. Tapi kyk nya cukup deh klo seminggu itu udh bisa digendong. Maaf juga karena saya ga terlalu ahli soal kedokteran, saya ga didukung sma mama saya buat masuk kedokteran, dan hilang deh minat saya buat belajar ilmu nya. Hehe jadi curhat. Typo nya genitt-,- saya udah kasih pembatas pas ngetik, tp ternyata klo di ffn itu tanda nya ga kebaca, saya ga terlalu tau itu.. iyaa, makasih ya review nyaa, kamu buat saya semangat untuk memperbaiki FF saya yang abal ini/?**

**Choi Hyo Wook: iyaa, dan soal Sungmin bakal saya perjelas di chapter selanjutnya dan segala masa lalu Ryeowook. Ini udh next, tp maaf gabisa update kilat seperti harapan kamu.**

**Ju2nRyeosomnia: ga apa-apa, lebih baik review ch2, daripada ga sama sekali.**

** 1: Wook nya masih raguu, gimana dongg**

**Isyarahfeni: lebih seru lagi kalo kamu review lebih panjang hehe.**

**Guest: salam kenal juga, iya Kyu emang jahat bgt… ini udh dilanjut, semoga puas yaa..**

**Terimakasih review dan sarannya. Saya menghargai orang yang juga menghargai FF saya.**

**CEKIDOT/?**

**My (BROKEN) Family. Chapter 2**

**Cast : Kim Ryeowook**

** Cho Kyuhyun**

** Cho Yoogeun (Jung Yoogeun)**

** Lee Hyena**

**Genre : Romance, Drama, Hurt, Family.**

**Length : Chaptered**

**Disclaimer : Semua cast di ff ini adalah milik tuhan, orang tua dan agency nya. But, FF ini murni milik saya. Kalau ada kesamaan jalan cerita, cast, tata bahasa atau yang lainnya, mohon maklum karena otak manusia itu sama.**

**Warning : Typo (Always)**

**Summary : Bagaimana rasanya jika sang suami membawa perempuan kerumahmu dan dengan santainya ia memperkenalkan sang wanita sebagai 'ibu dari anakku'? itulah yang dialami oleh Kim Ryeowook. Atau bisa kita sebut Cho Ryeowook**

.

.

.

.

Malam ini begitu temaram, Kyuhyun kembali melangkahkan kakinya ke tempat yang tidak seharusnya. Melangkah ketempat yang bukan tempatnya. Namun, walau begitu, Kyuhyun hanya meneruskan langkahnya sampai akhir.

"Kyu, kau mabuk? Astaga" wanita itu membawa masuk tamu yang datang malam-malam kerumahnya.

Membopongnya menuju kamar yang sebenarnya bukan kamar tamu.

"hh… dia kembali hik.. dia penghancur"

Tak sadar kah kau, bahwa kau sendiri sedang bersama dengan penghancur keluargamu?

Sang wanita membersihkan tubuhnya tanpa ragu, membuka kemeja dan kaos kaki yang masih melekat di tubuh sang pria.

Racauan tak jelas kadang keluar dari mulut presdir muda itu. Ini tak seperti biasanya. Jika Kyuhyun ingin mengunjungi dan bermalam di rumah Hyena, ia akan berangkat ke apartmen itu bersama. Tak seperti ini.

Dan tak lama kemudian , sudah tak terdengar lagi racauan-racauam itu. Ternyata Kyuhyun telah tertidur lelap. Hyena hanya menatapnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Setidaknya sebentar lagi kau akan menjadi milikku" berujar dengan tak ada nada keraguan didalamnya. Seperti telah 100% yakin jika Kyuhyun kelak akan menikahinya.

Menekan beberapa digit nomor yang sudah dari awal hendak ia hubungi.

"Hmm"

"_Berapa lama lagi?"_

"Aku tidak tahu oppa, hanya saja aku tak yakin dalam waktu dekat ini. Dia masih bimbang"

"_Kalau begitu biar aku yang langsung turun tangan. Kerja mu terlalu lama"_

"Tidak. Biar aku saja"

"_5 hari lagi. Kalau tidak, terpaksa akan kulakukan sendiri"_

Dan sambungan itu berakhir.

.

.

.

.

"Kau sendirian dirumah?

"…"

"Mau aku temani?"

"…"

"Ayolah, dia tak akan pulang, ini sudah jam 11. Dan kau masih menunggunya? Itu konyol"

"…"

"Kalau begitu aku tidak akan membiarkan ini berlanjut. Sekarang tidur, aku tak ingin dengar kau sakit"

Memutuskan sambungan itu setelah mendengar persetujuan dari sang penerima telepon.

"Menelpon nya lagi hyung?" sebuah suara mengintrupsi kegiatannya yang sebenarnya sudah selesai.

"Iya."

"Oh ayolah, kau sudah menelponnya hingga 21 kali dari jam 8 sore tadi. Untung saja Ryeowook mempunyai kesabaran yang tinggi untuk mengangkat telponnya yang berdering setiap 10 menit sekali dan itu dari penelpon yang sama pula." sindiran secara halus keluar dari bibir Sungmin, tak tahan dengan kelakuan seniornya dahulu ketika di universitas.

"Itulah kelebihannya. Dia pria yang sabar, tak seperti dirimu yang menyebalkan." Dengusnya. Kupingnya serasa panas setiap malam mendengar ocehan bahkan makian yang keluar dari mulut Sungmin itu.

"Kau urusi saja kekasihmu yang berada di Canada itu. Pria tiang lirstrik itu tak pulang-pulang bahkan untuk menengok kekasihnya."

"Setidaknya Kevin setia dan memperjuangkan pendidikan dan pekerjaannya demi kekasihnya ini. Huh"

Dan perang mulut selanjutnya biar mereka yang menyelesaikannya.

.

.

.

.

Yesung kini berada dalam perjalanan menuju sebuah bangunan megah, mewah dan ramai orang. Cho Group. Milik pamannya yang sekarang diwarisi oleh anaknya.

"Dia memimpin perusahaan ini dengan baik. Pantas paman mempekerjakannya dengan begitu cepat. Aku bahkan kalah cepat dengannya. Begitu juga dengan masalah Ryeowook."

Mengenang sedikit tak masalah bukan?

Yesung memasuki sebuah ruangan yang tak memiliki tuan. Oh, bukan tak memiliki, tapi penghuninya belum datang ternyata. Menelisik lebih jauh tentang apa saja yang ada dalam ruangan tersebut. Bukan bermaksud lancang hanya keingin tahuan seorang Yesung yang berlebih. Bahasa gaul nya 'Kepo'.

"Kerjamu masih berantakan seperti dulu, Kyu. tak ada yang berubah."

Memutuskan untuk membereskan File-file yang tersebar di meja kerja sepupunya itu dan menunggu untuk kedatangan Kyuhyun.

Sudah hampir 30 menit ia menunggu, tapi tak ada tanda-tanda akan datangnya manusia keruangan ini. Dan akhirnya memutuskan untuk berkunjung lain waktu. Ketika hendak membuka pintu, ponselnya berbunyi.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_um… hyung, aku butuh bantuanmu. Bisakah?" _ternyata Ryeowook.

"Tentu, apa itu, hm?"

"_Bisakah kau menyuruh Sungmin hyung agar kerumahku? Yoogeun terus menangis, aku kerepotan. Jebal hyung"_

"Kenapa tidak aku saja?"

"_Aku tahu kau sibuk hyung. Tolong lah. Aku tak ingin merepotkanmu"_

"Baiklah-baiklah, aku akan mengabari Sungmin. Tunggu sebentar lagi, ne"

"_Terimakasih hyung, maaf mengganggumu"_

Setelahnya Yesung langsung menghubungi Sungmin agar cepat menemani Ryeowook dirumah.

.

.

.

.

Kyuhyun memuntah kan semua yang ada dalam perutnya, efek minuman yang ia minum semalam. Ini sudah terlambat untuk pergi kekantor dan tak mungkin juga ia berangkat ke kantor jam 12 siang? Berapa botol yang kau habiskan semalam tuan Cho?

Tanpa pamit, Kyuhyun melangkah pergi dari apartmen Hyena, kekasih gelapnya. Namun sebuah intruksi mengalihkan langkahnya.

"Ingin pulang? Kenapa tak memberi tahu ku? Kau tahu? aku merindukanmu, dan semalam kau datang dalam keadaan mabuk berat dan meracau yang tidak-tidak."

Sebuah tangan melingkar indah di pinggangnya. Tanpa diberi tahupun Kyuhyun sudah tahu siapa yang memeluknya dari belakang.

"Aku ingin pulang, lapas" jawaban bernada dingin keluar dari mulut Kyuhyun. Mood nya benar-benar tak stabil.

"Kapan kau akan menikahiku?"

"…"

"Aku mengandung, Kyu. dan ini anakmu" nada putus asa tersirat dalam suara itu.

"Tidak mungkin, aku selalu memakai pengaman saat melakukannya denganmu. Jangan mencoba untuk membohongiku"

"Aku tidak berbohong. Lihat"

Memberi Kyuhyun sesuatu berbentuk panjang dan sedikit pipih dengan tanda '+' di tengah nya.

Kyuhyun memandang tak percaya pada wanita itu. "Kau- sungguh?"

Setetes air mata mengalir, tak perlu waktu lama lagi, Kyuhyun membawa perempuannya kedalam pelukannya.

"Maaf, secepatnya, secepatnya aku akan memperistrimu"

'_Maafkan aku…' _menyelipkan test pack itu pada kantung kemeja Kyuhyun

.

.

.

.

Bel berbunyi, Ryeowook dengan cepat membuka pintu rumahnya dan medapati Sungmin berdiri diambang pintu.

"Ada yang bisa kubantu nyonya Cho?"

"Oh ayolah hyung, aku sedang tak ingin bercanda. Yoogeun rewel dan aku tak berpengalaman kalau hanya mengurusnya seorang diri"

Mengeluh dengan sangat pada Sungmin dan didapati wajah tersenyumnya untuk Ryeowook.

"Kau sudah memberinya susu?" Tanya Sungmin dengan berjalan kearah kamar Yoogeun.

"Sudah, tapi Yoogeun tak ingin meminumnya, setiap aku meminumkannya Yoogeun akan segera memuntahkannya. Aku takut Yoogeun sakit Hyung"

"Sudah memberinya asi?"

"Hyung, aku ini pria, mana mungkin mengeluarkan asi?"

"Sudah kau coba?" dan di jawab oleh gelangan kepala dari Ryeowook.

Menggendong Yoogeun dan membawanya dalam pangkuan Ryeowook.

"Bayi seumur jagung seperti ini sangat membutuhkan asi dari ibunya. Jangan hanya mengandalkan susu formula. Itu juga tak baik bagi bayimu. Banyak lemak, kau tahu?" nasihat Sungmin.

"Mianhae hyung.."

Dan mecoba membuka kancing baju atasnya, membimbing bibir Yoogeun agar mendekat pada dadanya. Dan dengan secepat kilat tangisan Yoogeun berhenti dan tergantika oleh suara sedottan yang kuat berasal dari mulut Yoogeun.

Rakus sekali. Terlihat menikmati air susu yang ternyata keluar dari dada Ryeowook.

"Kubilang apa?"

"Hyung, kau jenius"

Yoogeun pun tertidur. Sungmin menemani tidur sang malaikat kecil Cho itu.

Bunyi bel untuk yang kedua kalinya terdengar dan tak banyak membuang waktu, Ryeowook membukakan pintunya. Kali ini orang yang berbeda.

"Kyu, kau…"

Ucapannya terhenti ketika melihat penampilan Kyuhyun yang sangat berantakan.

Seketika, Kyuhyun memeluk tubuh Ryeowook. Ryeowook yang merasa bingung hanya bisa membalas pelukan Kyuhyun. Dan pelukan Kyuhyun semakin mengerat.

"Maaf, aku tak berniat melakukan ini lebih awal. Aku tak menyangka. Maafkan aku. Tolong" racau Kyuhyun.

"Kyu, aku tak mengerti maksudmu."

Namun Ryeowook tak berniat menanyanya lebih lanjut. Hanya takut mood Kyuhyun akan berubah suatu saat.

"Sebaiknya kau mandi, bersihkan tubuhmu. Aku akan menyiapkan air panas" Ryeowook melepas pelukannya dan menuntun Kyuhyun untuk menuju kamarnya. Namun langkah nya teralihkan menuju kamar malaikatnya.

Ketika memasukinya, Kyuhyun terkejut mendapati Sungmin ikut tidur disamping anaknya.

"Sejak kapan dia berada disini? Apakah 'dia' juga ada disini?"

"Sejak jam 8 pagi tadi Kyu. Sungmin hyung yang membantuku, tadi aku sedikit kerepotan dengan Yoogeun yang terus menangis. Siapa? Jongwoon hyung? Dia tidak disini."

"Aku tak ingin melihatnya ada dirumah ini. Jauhi dia, aku tak suka melihatmu dengannya. Sungguh"

"Tapi aku membutuhkannya selagi kau sibuk dengan wanitamu"

"Jangan bahas itu sekarang" Kyuhyun menutup pitu kamar anaknya.

"Kenapa? Memang itu kenyataannya kan? Kau terlalu sibuk dengan wanita mu itu sehingga melupakan aku."

"Baru saja aku berlaku baik padamu-" Ryeowook menyela

"Kenapa? Kau menyesal? Kalau begitu, tak usah berlaku baik jika kau akan membahasnya sebagai sebuah senjata."

"Aku ingin mendi, siapkan airku"

Pergi meninggalkan Ryeowook yang tiba-tiba diam mematung. Berjalan kearah kamar mandi dan menyiapkan air hangat untuk Kyuhyun. Setelah Kyuhyun memasuki kamar mandi, ia menyiapkan baju yang akan dipakai Kyuhyun di rumah karena ia tahu bahwa Kyuhyun tak kan minat menginjakkan kakinya di gedung penghasil uang milik ayahnya jika sudah lewat jam 9 pagi.

Saat akan membawa kemeja Kyuhyun ke temppat baju kotor, sebuah benda jatuh dan mengenai kaki Ryeowook. Penasaran, Ryeowook mengambilnya.

Matanya tertuju pada petunjuk di tengah-tengah benda tersebut. Cairan asin itu semakin deras menetes. Ia tahu, sangat tahu benda apa itu. Ia juga pernah memakai alat itu saat dulu.

Kyuhyun keluar dari kamar mandi dan pandangannya tertuju pada Ryeowook yang sedang terisak. Dan matanya membola melihat benda yang sedang dipegang Ryeowook itu. Seingatnya, ia tak membawa pulang benda itu bersamanya. Tapi kenapa sekarang ada di genggaman Ryeowook?

"Milik siapa ini, Kyu?" Tanya Ryeowook lemas sambil terisak.

"…"

"Hiks.. siapa, Kyu?" masih tak ada sahutan.

Tiba-tiba, pikirannya melayang pada Hyena, wanita milik suaminya.

"Apa, ini milik dia, Kyu?"

"…" Kyuhyun hanya mampu memandang sendu Ryeowook yang sedang menatapnya penuh luka.

"JAWAB AKU CHO KYUHYUN!" tak tahan menanahan emosinya, akhirnya ia keluarkan dengan satu teriakan.

Kyuhyun hanya bisa menganggukkan kepala, membenarkan pertanyaan Ryeowook itu.

"Kau keterlaluan! Aku membencimu!" teriakan teriakan selanjutnya keluar dari bibir tipis itu.

Sungmin yang merasa terganggu dengan tidurnya bangun, dan berjalan menuju asal suara yang mengganggunya. Dan alangkah terkejutnya ia melihat Ryeowook yang sedang menangis pilu dan memuluk dada Kyuhyun. Yang ia lihat, Kyuhyun hanya diam dan tak membalas atau menghentikan pukulan-pukulan yang dilayangkan Ryeowook padanya.

Sungmin berjalan dan memisahkan Ryeowook dengan Kyuhyun, memeluk Ryeowook yang terisak semakin menjadi.

"Ada apa, Ryeowook_kie?_ Tenang. Ada aku disini"

Ryeowook tak menunjukkan tanda akan menjawab pertanyaan Sungmin.

"Aku ingin pergi hyung. Bawa aku pergi. Aku tak ingin disini…" Ryeowook berucap tanpa intonasi sedikitpun.

"TIDAK! Kau tak akan keluar selangkahpun dari rumah ini"

Sungmin tak mendengarkan bentakan Kyuhyun, dan malah mengambil ponselnya yang ia simpan di saku celananya, berniat ingin menelpon Yesung.

"Yeoboseyo, hyung? Jemput aku dan Ryeowook di rumahnya sekarang juga. Ini mendesak" Sungmin berucap panic saat Ryeowook terus saja meremas kemejanya.

"…"

"Aku tidak tahu apa yang ia lakukan pada Ryeowook. Tapi sekarang jemput aku dengan Ryeowook. Cepat hyung"

Dan sambungan itu berakhir.

"Ryeowook. Maafkan aku. Aku tak berniat melakukan itu. Sungguh. Ini diluar kendaliku" mohon Kyuhyun pada Ryeowook agar memaafkannya.

Bagaimana dengan kalian, jika suami kalian menghamili wanita lain dan dengan mudahnya meminta maaf. Sungguh hanya malaikatlah yang bisa memafkan kelakuan itu.

Tak lama, Yesung datang dengan tergesa-gesa dan napas yang memburu.

"Yatuhan" tanpa babibu, Yesung langsung memeluk tubuh mungil itu, membawanya ke dekapan hangatnya.

"Kau akan menerima akibat karena telah membuatnya menangis, Kyu. Sungmin, tolong kemasi barang-barang Ryeowook. Aku akan membawanya tinggal bersama kita"

Dan sebelum Sungmin menjalani perintah Yesung, Kyuhyun dengan cepat mengambil alih tubuh ramping dalam dekapan Yesung lalu menariknya menuju kamar sang anak, menguncinya dari luar dan tak menghiraukan teriakan-teriakan pilu yang keluar dari bibir tipis Ryeowook.

"KELAUR KALIAN DARI RUMAH KU!" teriakan bersuara berat teralun.

"Hyung, sebaiknya kau bawa Ryeowook lain waktu, sekarang bukan saatnya" bisik Sungmin disamping Yesung.

"Ingat Kyu. kau sudah mulai kalah. Aku akan mengambilnya kembali. Dan tak akan aku biarkan kau mengambilnya lagi"

Setelah yang terdengar hanyalah suara deru mesin mobil yan menjauh.

Kyuhyun menatap nanar pintu kamar dibalik tubuhnya. Masih terdengar ketukan-ketukan lemah dari pintu tersebut. Kyuhyun membuka kuncinya tapi tak membuka pintu itu, melangkah pergi menjauhi kamar anaknya dan lebih memilih mengistirahatkan tubuhnya dari semua masalah.

.

.

Malam ini hanya Kyuhyun yang muncul di ruang makan. Tersedia dua mangkuk mie instan di atas meja. Melangkah menuju kamar Yoogeun untuk mengajak Ryeowook makan bersama, walau penolakan lah yang mungkin akan dia dapat.

Membuka secara perlahan pintu putih itu dan menemukan Ryeowook yang sedang menyusui Yoogeun, Kyuhyun terkejut, namun tak ada waktu untuk larut dalam keterkejutannya.

"Ryeowook-ah, kau juga perlu makan, kaja, kita makan, kau bisa membawa Yoogeun juga" tak ada sahutan dalam beberapa detik namun setelah menunggu anaknya berhenti menyusu, Ryeowook berjalan keluar kamar dan membawa Yoogeun untuk tidur dengan nya dikamar mereka-Ryeowook dan Kyuhyun-

Kyuhyun mencoba untuk menggenggam tangan Ryeowook dan belum sampai 3 detik, Ryeowook sudah menepis tangannya. Berjalan dengan pelan dari belakang Ryeowook, mengikuti kemanapun Ryeowook berjalan. Dan ternyata menuju meja makan dan menemukan ramen yang sudah membengkak.

"Apa di asana makanannya lebih enak dari masakanku? Sehingga setiap malam kau selalu mengunjungi apartmen nya dn bermalam? Apa disini kurang nyaman untukmu? Karena aku?"

Ryeowook berucap tanpa melihat kearah Kyuhyun dan memandang sendu ramen didepannya. Memakannya secara perlahan. Tak terdengar jawaban sama sekali. Bahkan Kyuhyun tak menyentuh ramennya barang sehelaipun.

"Maaf membuatmu tidak nyaman." Ryeowook menyudahi acara makannya dengan hanya menghabiskan 5 sendok ramen.

"Habiskan makananmu, aku tahu kau belum makan sejak tadi siang"

"Kau mengunciku siang tadi, jika kau tak lupa" dan melangkah memasuki kamar.

"Arrgh! Sial!" menggebrak meja dan melempar semua mangkuk yang ada dimeja itu.

.

.

.

.

Ryeowook merebahkan tubuhnya disamping sang anak, memeluknya perlahan, takut mengganggu mimpi indah sang anak.

"Mommy janji, baby. Jika daddymu menikahkan wanita itu, aku akan pergi dari kehidupan daddymu dan akan membawamu pergi bersamaku." dan lelap bersama Yoogeun.

.

.

.

.

Pagi sekali, Ryeowook tak lupa memenuhi kewajibannya sebagai seorang istri dari Cho Kyuhyun. Menyipkan sarapan dan menambah daftar kegiatannya dengan mengurus Yoogeun yang sudah lebih dulu bangun darinya.

Bel rumahnya berbunyi, dan menampilkan seseorang yang munkin jika tidak ada hukum di dunia ini, ia akan membunuhnya dengan apapun yang ada di dekatnya saat ini.

"Maaf datang sepagi ini, tapi presdir Cho yang memintaku" ucapnya

_Kyuhyun memintanya? Lalu apa gunanya aku dirumah ini?_

Wanita itupun masuk setelah dipersilahkan.

Ryeowook memutuskan untuk menghubungi Yesung. Mungkin sebentar lagi ia tak akan bisa menahan emosinya untuk menghadapi Kyuhyun.

Tak lama setelah dihubungi, Yesung telah sampai di depan rumahnya. Kyuhyun orang yang pertamakali melihatnya.

"Untuk apa kau kesini?!" Tanya Kyuhyun dengan emosi yang mendarah daging.

Tiba-tiba, datang Ryeowook yang menggendong Yoogeun dari belakang, dan berucap

"Aku yang memintanya datang. Seperti kau yang meminta perempuanmu untuk datang. Jongwoon Hyung, aku ingin tinggal bersamamu. Aku tak sanggup jika terus bersama dengan orang yang sebentar lagi akan menghianatiku"

Dan dengan tak mengeluarkan sepatah katapun, Yesung memeluk punggung Ryeowook dan menuntunnya untuk memasuki mobilnya.

"Cho Ryeowook, berhenti!" teriakan itu membahana dipagi yang sebenarnya sejuk ini. Yoogeun sampai tercekat dalam tidurnya karena mungkin terkejut mendengar suara sang ayah.

"Kau yang memaksaku untuk mengambil tindakan ini" jawab Ryeowook tanpa berbalik untuk memandang Kyuhyun dan perempuan yang sekarang sedang berdiri disampin suaminya itu.

"Kumohon, disini sakit" ini suara lirih untuk yang pertama kali Ryeowook dengar.

Langkah Ryeowook berhenti, berbalik menatap Kyuhyun yang ternyata sudah berda 5 langkah didepannya.

"Lalu aku bagaimana? Aku selalu menahan sakit ketika kau selalu pulang malam, bahkan mencium bibirnya dihadapanku"

Kyuhyun tercekat dengan kalimat Ryeowook, seingatnya ia tak pernah berkontak fisik lebih dari berpelukan dengan Hyena dihadapan Ryeowook.

"Kau terkejut? Eh? Aku melihatnya, Kyu. aku melihatnya dari awal perselingkuhanmu dengan wanita jalang itu"

Kali ini Hyena yang tercekat, _mungkinkah Ryeowook telah menemukan test packku?_ Pikirnya.

Ryeowook lebih memilih untuk segera memasuki mobil Yesung.

"Hyung, bisa membantuku? Tolong ambilkan perlengkapan Yoogeun didalam kamarku. Maaf merepotkanmu, tadi aku tidak bisa membawanya karena menggendong Yoogeun, aku terlalu takut" Ryeowook berucap hati-hati.

"Tentu, tunggu disini ya?" Yesung menyempatkan untuk mengecup kening Ryeowook dan Ryeowook merona atas perlakuan Yesung itu.

Yesung berjalan melewati Kyuhyun yang memandangnya dengan penuh amarah, hampir saja Kyuhyun akan memukulnya jika Hyena tak menahannya. Yesung tersenyum sinis melihat itu. Setelah mengambil perlengkapan Yoogeun dan menambahkan sedikit baju-baju Ryeowook kedalam tas itu, Yesung keluar dan sedikit berbisik untuk menyindir Kyuhyun.

"Kau dua langkah dibelakangku sekarang"

.

.

.

.

"Yaampun, Ryeowook_k_ie, Yoogeun_nie_" Sungmin langsung mengmbil alih Yoogeun dari gendongannya.

"Ada apa? Kenapa tiba-tiba sekali?" Tanya sungmin

"Dia belum mau menceritakannya, Min" jawab Yesung sambil merangkul Ryeowook dengan lembut.

"Kau benar-benar akan tinggal disini?" Tanya sungmin sambil terus menimang-nimang Yoogeun yang sudah terbangun.

"Iya hyung. Hanya sementara hingga aku bisa kembali kerumahku"

"Kau bisa tinggal dirumahku kapanpun kau mau"

"Terimakasih, Hyung"

.

.

.

.

"Aku sudah melakukannya. Kau puas?"

"_Good girl, kutunggu kabar selanjutnya darimu, manis"_

"Kau akan membayar mahal semua ini!"

"_Tenang, kau akan mendapatkan kembali apa yang menjadi hak mu"_

"Kau harus berjanji"

"_Aku bukan pria pengecut seperti Cho itu, Hyena"_

"Baiklah"

"_Mana salam perpisahanku?"_

"Aku mencintaimu, Wufan"

"_Aku juga sayang"_

.

.

.

.

.

.

**TBC**

Okeh, maafkan saya yang ngaret iniii, sibuk banget buat UAS besok. Niatnya mau panjangin tp gabisaa, mau buat cerita baru tapi gaada waktuu-,-

Maaf ya kalau chapter ini ga memuaskan sama sekali, tambah rumit, dan kosa kata yang mungkin masih ada yang nonformal alias ga baku.

Mohon dukungannyaaa.

Kalian bisa Request FF ke saya, apapun itu cast nya, insyaallah saya bisa membuatnya, tapi oneshoot. Kalian bisa menghubungin saya lewat twitter saya. Dan kemungkinan akan saya post setelah saya comeback tanggal 7 desember besok dan setelah saya UAS. Tunggu saya yaah.

Buat info lebih lanjut/? Kalian bisa follow twitter saya ( ryeong210124) IG: sellamut-_promo-XD_

Saya butuh komen kalian. Karna itu bisa membangkitkan semangat saya dalam menulis atau meneruskan FF. saya butuh komen kalian, kalian butuh FF saya_-gaje bgt dah-_

Paii paii


	4. Chapter 4

**My (BROKEN) Family. Chapter 4**

**Cast: Kim Ryeowook**

** Cho Kyuhyun**

** Cho Yoogeun (Jung Yoogeun)**

** Lee Hyena**

** Other Cast**

**Length: Chaptered**

**Disclaimer: Semua cast di FF ini adalah milik tuhan, orang tua dan agency nya. But, FF ini murni milik saya. Kalau ada kesamaan jalan cerita atau yang lain, mohon maklum karena otak manusia itu sama.**

**Warning: Typo (Always)**

**Summary: Bagaimana rasanya jika sang suami membawa perempuan kerumahmu dan dengan santainya ia memperkenalkan sang wanita sebagai 'ibu dari anakku'? itulah yang dialami oleh Kim Ryeowook. Atau bisa kita sebut Cho Ryeowook.**

.

.

.

.

"Arrgh! Sial!" Murka seorang Cho sudah kehancurannya. Belum selesai persoalan keluarganya dengan Ryeowook, kini datang lagi masalah yang tak kalah rumit. Hidupnya sebentar lagi akan menanggung keluarga baru, yaitu Hyena dan anak yang sedang berada dalam kandungannya. Belum lagi persoalan kantor nya yang tiap hari kian memburuk akibat ditinggal oleh pemimpinnya selama beberapa hari terakhir ini. Dan jika sampai ayah dan ibunya tahu tentang ini, habislah ia.

Dering ponselnya berbunyi, menandakan sebuah panggilan masuk.

"Yeoboseyo?"

"_Hai tuan Cho. Apa kabarmu? Oh, tak usah kau jawab, aku sudah tahu keadaanmu sekarang. Kau sudah hancur bukan? Haha, sudah kuduga, tapi aku tak menyangka pekerjaanku akan selesai secepat ini"_

"Siapa kau? Apa maksudmu? Hah!? Katakana yang jelas"

"_Ah apa ini? Apakah aku menelpon mu terlalu cepat? Ahh, sayang sekali. Harusnya aku menelponmu disaat yang tepat. Baiklah aku akan memberi sedikit clue. Sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkan kabar yang sangat mengejutkan. Akan membuat hidupmu semakin berantakan dari ini dan akan membuat hidupku berbahagia lebih dari sebelumnya"_

"Siapa kau sebenarnya berengsek!"

"_Tak usah banyak bertanya, kau akan mendapatkannya dari bawahanmu sekarang juga"_

_Tuut tuut tuut._

Sambungan itu terputus secara sepihak.

"Sialan!"

Tak lama panggilan kedua pun memaksa Kyuhyun untuk mengangkatnya.

"Ada apa lagi kau menelponku bajingan tengik!"

"_Ma-maaf presdir. Saya sekretaris Kim. Maaf sebelumnya, tapi saya harus memberitahukan kabar ini pada anda. Inventaris saham sebesar 20% dari Yuan Collect tiba-tiba dicabut. Dan rencana kerja sama dengan Hyundai Company dibatalkan secara sepihak. Belum lagi perusahaan kita mengalami penurunan yang sangat derastis saat anda jarang masuk. Saya khawatir perusahaan kita akan jatuh. Dan ketua sudah tahu tentang masalah ini dan-"_

Kali ini Kyuhyun yang memutuskan sambungan telepon secara sepihak.

"AARGHH!"

Baru saja Kyuhyun akan membanting ponselnya, benda persegi itu kembali berdering. Tapi kali ini mungkin bukan Kyuhyun yang membentak. Tetapi…

"_Yak! Anak kurang ajar! Aku memberikan perusahaan itu untuk kau kelola, kau bangun dan kau pertahankan! Bukan untuk kau hancurkan seperti ini! Cepat menghadap padaku!-"_

Bentakan tuan Cho terhenti ketika ponselnya direbut oleh sang isteri.

"_Chagiya. Tak usah kau ambil pusing teriakan ayahmu tadi, ne? sekarang kau hanya perlu kembali kerumah. Dan jangan lupa bawalah cucuk dan menantuku. Aku sudah sangat merindukannya."_

"Baik ibu. Aku akan kerumah jam 4 sore ini"

"_Oke, aku tunggu"_

.

.

.

.

Setelah mengistirahatkan tubuh dan pikirannya, walau hanya beberapa jam. Kyuhyun memutuskan untuk menjemput Ryeowook yang mungkin sekarang berada dirumah Sungmin.

Tapi saat barusaja ia membuka pintu rumahnya. Seorang wanita sudah ada didepannya.

"Mau apa kau kemari?"

Pertanyaan bernada sinis terucap dari mulut Kyuhyun. Seperti sudah muak dengan masalah yang menimpanya.

"Aku ingin mengunjungi calon sumiku. Apa tidak boleh?"

"Maaf Hyena. Kurasa aku tak bisa menikahimu. Aku tak ingin membuat keluagaku dan juga kehidupanku semakin kacau. Aku akan memperbaikinya secara perlahan" kali ini Kyuhyun menjelaskannya secara perlahan. Tak ingin membuat masalah baru.

"L-lalu, bagaimana dengan bayi yang ada dalam kandunganku?"

Gelisah. Hyena merasakan gelisah. Bagaimana jika ia tak bias menyelesaikan tugasnya? Hidupnya juga akan berantakan.

"Bagaimana jika kau gugurkan? Bereskan?"

Kenapa tak terpikir sejak awal tuan Cho?!

"Dan bagaimana jika janin yang sedang ada dalam kandunganmu itu bukan anakku?"

Pernyanyaan itu. Seharusnya juga terlintas dari awal! Haishh! Kenapa otakmu sangat buntu tuan Cho yang terhormat!

Hyena diam mematung. _Apakah Kyuhyun telah mengetahuinya? Tamatlah aku_

"Aku tak ada banyak waktu untuk ini."

Dan Kyuhyun pun mengeluarkan mobilnya, segera berangkan menjemput Ryeowook dan juga anaknya.

.

.

.

.

Tak ada keraguan dimatanya, tak ada rasa takut akan ditolak mentah-mentah oleh isterinya.

Setelah menunggu pemilik rumah untuk membukakan pintu, akhirnya terbuka juga. Dan betapa beruntungnya, Ryeowook lah yang membukankannya.

"Ikutlah denganku" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Ryeowook ketika melihat pergerakan Ryeowook yang ingin kembali masuk.

Dan gelengan yang didapatkannya.

"Dengarkan aku, Ayah dan ibu menunggumu dirumah. Aku harus membawamu kehadapan mereka. Ibu sangat merindukanmu. Kumohon, ikutlah walau hanya beberapa hari"

Dengan ragu Ryeowook hanya bisa mengangguk pelah. Awalnya Ryeowook akan menolak mentah-mentah permintaan Kyuhyun. Namun setelah mendengar kata 'Ayah dan Ibu' Ryeowook tak bias berkutik.

"Tapi, kau tidak bohong, kan?" Tanya Ryeowook ragu.

"Untuk apa aku berbohong? Ayolah, Ibu menunggumu jam 4 sore ini"

"Sebentar, aku ingin memandikan Yoogeun dahulu" Jawab Ryeowook

"Baiklah, aku akan menunggumu di mobil. Cepat. Ini sudah 30 menit lagi"

"Iya bawel!" tak sadar, Ryeowook menggerutu dan itu menghasilkan sebuah senyuman tersungging di bibir Kyuhyun. satu yang ada di pikirannya.

_Ryeowook-ku sudah mulai kembali._

-30 Menit kemudian-

Setelah mengetuk pelan kaca jendela mobil Kyuhyun, Ryeowook memasuki mobil dengan perlahan. Menempatkan Yoogeun dipangkuannya dengan posisi senyaman mungkin. Untuknya dan juga untuk Yoogeun.

Kyuhyun terus menatap buah hatinya yang tak ditatapnya selama seminggu lebih. Mengelus pelan pipi anaknya yang sedang bermain dengan air liurnya. Sangat lucu dan menggemaskan. Dan tanpa disadari, jemari kecil Yoogeun telah menggenggam jempol sang daddy. Kyuhyun tersenyum.

_Ikatan batin antara ayah dan anak memang tak pernah putus. Bahkan Jongwoon hyung tak bisa mengajaknya tertawa atau menggenggam jarinya seperti ini._

Matanya memandang wajah Kyuhyun yang sedang serius melepas rindu dengan anaknya. Ada yang mengganjal.

"Kyu, apa kau tidur dengan benar?"

"Sebenarnya tidak. Kenapa? Kau khawatir?"

"Tidaakk. Si-siapa yang mengkhawatirkanmu. Hih"

Kyuhyun menjalankan mobilnya. Walau mendapat penolakan, Kyuhyun tetap tersenyum. Sedikit demi sedikit, lama-lama menjadi bukit bukan? Ia akan membenahi keluarganya secara perlahan.

"Um, kenapa umma menyuruh kita kerumahnya? Aku yakin, tidak hanya sekedar rindu padaku, dia bahkan bisa setiap saat kerumah" Tanya Ryeowook penuh selidik.

"Aku hampir menghancurkan perusahaan. Dan appa mengetahuinya"

"Mwo?! Heiihh, kenapa bisa?" Ryeowook, marah. Ya, tentu saja.

"Itu karenamu! Aku hampir gila kau tinggal pergi" Jawab Kyuhyun. Memang benar adanya bukan? Kau bahkan sudah gila.

"Ah, kukira karena kau terlalu sibuk mengurusi sekretarismu yang sebentar lagi akan menjabat sebagai isteri mudamu"

"Hentikan omong kosongmu itu. Aku tak akan pernah menikahinya"

Dan mereka telah sampai didepan rumah keluarga besar Cho. Kyuhyun memakiran mobilnya digarasi. Menambah deretan mobil-mobil mahal keluaran terbaru digarasi rumah itu.

"Maafkan aku. Aku menyesal sungguh" Kyuhyun menggenggam tangan Ryeowook. Meminta maaf dengan tulus

"Aku memang bodoh, dan aku janji hal ini tak akan terulang untuk yang kedua kalinya."

Memandang kelereng bening itu dengan sangat dalam. Ryeowook pun melihat kesungguhan dalam pandangan itu. Tak ada yang bisa ia perbuat kecuali menganggukkan kepalanya. Ryeowook sangat mencintai suaminya ini, jadi besar kemungkinan jika Ryeowook akan memaafkannya.

"Gomawo, baby" Kyuhyun memeluk Ryeowook dengan erat. Setelah itu berjalan memasuki rumah megah itu.

-PLAK-

Saat memasuki rumah, bukan sambutan hangat yang diterima Kyuhyun. Melainkan sapaan sebuah tamparah hangat dari sang appa.

"Appa.." Ryeowook mencoba untuk melerai, tapi nyonya Cho datang. Dan menuntunnya untuk memasuki kamar. Sedikit berbisik pada sang suami 'Ingat, dia anakmu. Jika terjadi sesuatu, aku akan membunuhmu'

Tuan Cho meringis mendengarnya. Takut eoh?

"Berani sekali kau menghancurkan perusahaanku! Anak kurang ajar! Kau tahu? Butuh waktu bertahun-tahun agar perusahaan itu menjadi seperti saat ini. Tapi kau menghancurkannya dengan seenak jidat!"

Tak banyak yang bisa dilakukan oleh Kyuhyun. Ia hanya menunduk dan berkata 'Maaf' dengan lirih.

"Hiss. Sudahlah, memarahi orang tua sepertimu tak ada gunanya bagiku" Tuan Cho lalu beranjak.

"Aku masih muda appa"

"Kau sudah punya anak jika kau tak lupa" sambung tuan Cho.

"Apa punya anak berarti tua? "

Tak ada sahutan, ya karena sang ayah sudah memasuki ruangan pribadinya. Mengurusi semua kekacauan yang dibuat anaknya pada perusahannya.

.

.

.

.

"Ohh cucukku… kau mirip sekali dengan umma-mu nee" SooYeon menimang-nimang cucuknya.

"Dia memanggil ku mommy, umma" Ryeowook mengoreksi. Dan yah, memang betul bukan?

"Haih, dasar anak jaman sekarang. Kau tak bisa memakai bahasamu sendiri? Globalilsasi memang berbahaya"

Sooyeon menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya. Sementara Ryeowook hanya nyengir tanpa dosa. Dan menyiapkan susu formula untuk Yoogeun.

"Manaa keponakankuuuu? Woah hyung, kapan kau datangg?"

Seorang remaja tiba-tiba datang dan membuat Yoogeun terkejut hingga menangis.

"Haish, kau ini. Lihat cucukku menangis karena suara cemprengmu itu" Sooyeon memukul kepala anaknya yang masih duduk di bangku SMA itu.

"Yak, umma!"

"Apa!"

"Heii, sudah lah umma. Baek, kau merindukan Yoogeunnie juga? Kemarilah."

Baekhyun menghampiri Ryeowook, sesuai perintahnya.

"Sebelum bertemu dengannya, kau haru mandi terlebih dahulu. Badanmu kotor. Bisa membayangkan jika kuman-kuman itu memasuki tubuh yoogeun? Dia masih kecil."

Nasehat Ryeowook. Dan seperti biasa, Baekhyun akan langsung mematuhuinya,

"Baiklah hyung. Tapi janji, setelah itu kau harus mengijinkanku untuk menggendongnya! Yaksok?"

"Yaksokhae. Sudah sana cepat mandi"

Dan Baekhyun melesat menuju kamarnya-yang dulu adalah kamarnya bersama sang kakak, Kyuhyun-

"Haih anak itu" gerutu Sooyeon dan melanjutkan untuk menimang Yoogeun yang tangisannya sudah berhenti.

.

.

.

.

"Hiyaa! Hyung! Kenapa kau ada dikamarku?!" Teriakan histeris itu berasal dari Baekhyun-lagi-

Terkejut saat keluar dari kamar mandi sudah ada hyung evil-menurutnya- diatas tempat tidurnya.

"Heh! Ini kamarku juga, bocah!"

"Itu dulu! Pergilah, aku ingin berganti baju!" gerutu Baekhyun tanpa sadar.

"Oh, kau mengusirku? Baiklah tak akan ku kirimi psp keluaran terbaru dan mobil saat kau ulang tahun nanti, Cho Baekhyun" tantang Kyuhyun. Beginilah kesehariannya dulu. Saat adiknya masih kecilpun selalu ia goda.

Seolah tidak peduli, Baekhyun memakai bajunya. Setelah selesai, barulah ia mengeluarkan jurus andalannya.

"Ayolah hyungiee… aku kan adikmu. Belikan nee? Appa selalu menolak untuk membelikanku mobil. Hanya kau satu-satunya harapanku. Maafkan aku hyungiee ku yang baik hati."

Aegyo nya mulai dikeluarkan.

"Tidak. Kau bukan adikku. Aish, aku ini seme dan seherusnya adikku ini seme juga. Kenapa menjadi uke seperti ini? Haiss"

Kesal Kyuhyun sambil memperhatikan adiknya dari ujung hingga ujung.

"A-ani! Aku seme hyung!" bantah Baekhyun.

"Oh ya? Lalu ini apa? 'Channie, jemput aku nanti malam ne? aku tak akan dibolehkan keluar oleh appa-ku' dan 'Channie~, nado saranghae' haishh aku tidak mendidikmu untuk ini" Kyuhyun mengeluarkan ponsel Baekhyun dan membaca pesan yang ada didalamnya.

"Ya! Hyung! Kau tidak seharusnya membuka ponsel ku! Itu privasikuu!" teriak Baekhyun lagi sambil berusaha mengambil ponsel yang ada di genggaman Kyuhyun.

"ouhh Channiee~ Channieee hahahaa" dan Baekhyun berhasil mendapatkan ponselnya kembali. Mem pout kan bibirnya dan duduk disamping hyungnya.

"Haish, adikku sudah besar ternyata" Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengusak rambut Baekhyun.

"Kau akan membelikannya untukku bukan?"

"Membelikan apa?"

"PSP dan mobil ituu"

"Aku tidak bilang 'Iya'"

"YAK! HYUNG!"

Dan teriakan Baekhyun bahkan terdengar hingga ke seluruh penjuru rumah. Semua penghuni rumah itu hanya bisa tersenyum gembira, bahkan hingga tertawa.

.

.

.

.

"Maaf Kris. Aku hanya bisa sampai sini. Aku tak mungkin meneruskannya. Pertunanganku akan rusak jika Mino tahu."

Hyena mengutarakan isi hatinya pada Kris. Dia memang sudah muak dengan permainan Kris dan mungkin jika ia mengikuti tak akan ada habisnya.

"Lalu apa yang sudah kau lakukan?"

"Aku sudah mengiriminya email bahwa ia benar. Memang tidak pernah ada janin yang hidup dalam rahimku. Dan aku tak pernah dan tak akan pernah sanggup menghancurkan keluarganya."

"Wanita brengsek!"

Dan Hyena pergi begitu saja. Kekesalan Kris semakin memuncak. Kalau begini bagaimana ia bisa mendapatkan_nya_? Dengan cara apa lagi? Seharusnya ia mempersiapkan rencana-rencana kedepannya jika saja ia berpikir Hyena akan merusak rencana satu-satunya itu.

Kris hanya terpaku pada tujuannya yang ingin menghancurkan keluarga Kyuhyun.

"Maaf, aku akan segera merencanakannya. Maaf membuatmu menunggu"

"…"

"Ya, apapun itu"

Sialnya bagi Kris, waktu untuk menghancurkan Kyuhyun semakin sedikit. Jangka waktu itu, seharus nya kau manfaatkan dengan baik tuan Kris yang jenius. Itu adalah kata-kata yang selalu terputar diotaknya.

Otak nya benar-benar buntu untuk memikirkan sebuah rencana licik. Hanya 'sebuah' bisa membua otaknya berasap karena memikirkannya selama berhari-hari.

Oh, kemana tuan Kris yang jenius itu sekarang? Hm?

.

.

.

.

"Malam tahun baru"

"Ya hyung"

"Kau ada rencana?"

"Ada, Kevin akan menelpon ku dan kami akan melepas rindu sampai tahun baru tiba."

"Bukankah dikanada sudah siang?"

"Biarkan. Dia ingin merayakannya denganku"

Dan benar saja, kevin menelponnya.

"Kevin!. Kenapa lama sekali menelponnya? Aku menunggumu"

"_Maaf, baby. Baiklah sekarang apa mau princess ku ini? Hm?"_

"Aku mau kau menciumku sekarang!"

"_Muaachh. Sudah?"_

"Ani. Sungguhan. Dibibir"

Sungmin menunjukkan kemesraannya disepan Yesung yang mungkin saja cemburu, karena gagal merayakan malam tahun baru bersama Ryeowook.

"_Itu tidak mungkin baby. Aku jauh darimu sekarang"_

"Maka dari itu cepatlah pulang"

"_Iya baby. Sebentar lagi"_

Yesung berdiri dari duduknya, lalu melempar kotak kado yang sudah ia siapkan.

"Itu hadiahmu. Aku tidak akan lupa dengan hari ulangtahun saengku." Yesung baru saja mengganggu pembicaraan Sungmin dengan Kevinnya.

"Ya hyung. Seharusnya kau memberikannya jam 12 nanti. Bukan sekarang, ini bahkan masih 3 jam lagi"

Dan Yesung tak perduli dengan makian dari Sungmin. Ia hanya berjalan keluar dan berusaha mencari hal lain yang bisa membangkitkan mood nya.

Jalanan kota seoul hampir seluruhnya ditutup jadi Yesung tak bisa menggunakan mobilnya. Mungkin dengan berjalan kaki bisa membangkitkan mood nya. Memutuskan untuk mampir ke sebuah club malam.

Saat memasukinya sebuah keributan terdengar. Bahkan moodnya menjadi hancur sekektika. Dia ingin bahagia malam ini! Tidak kah da yang mengerti? Bahkan club malam sekalipun?!

"Ma-maaf tuan. Saya tidak sengaja. Nanti biar saya cuci"

Yesung meliah seorang pelayan yang membungkuk dan meminta maaf pada seorang ahjussi.

"Aku tidak mau. Cepat jilati sepatu dan bajuku. Atau kau akan berakhir diranjang dengan ku malam ini! Cepat!"  
>karena ancaman itu, si pelayan mau-mau saja menjilati bekas tumpahan alcohol yang dibawanya tadi. Tapi baru saja pelayan tersebut membungkuk, lengannya sudah ditarik oleh sesorang.<p>

"Maah tuan. Dia ini manusia, bukan binatang. Tidak pantas diperlakukakn seperti ini. Jika kau ingin seseorang untuk kau tiduri. Ajak saja pelacurmu itu. Permisi"

Yesung membawa serta si pelayan keluar dari club malam itu. Mengajaknya ke suatu tempat. Entah lah, Yesung pun tak tahu. Dia hanya tak suka manusia diperlakukan seperti tadi.

"Kamsahamnida, tuan. Kalau tidak ada kau, aku sudah berakhir dengan menjilati sepatu si tua Bangka itu"

"Tidak usah berterima kasih. Aku menolongmu karena aku tak suka seseorang diperlakukan seperti itu." Balas Yesung dengan nada suara dingin. Menjaga karisma mu?

"Namaku Kim Kibum. Maaf sepertinya aku harus kembali bekerja. Sekali lagi, terimakasih atas bantuanmu. Permisi"

Pemuda itu-Kibum- berdiri dan membungguk, menghormati Yesung sebagai tanda terimakasih dan kembali berjalan menuju club malam tempat ia bekerja.

"Kim Kibum, ya?" sebuah senyuman tanpa sadar muncul dari bibir Yesung.

.

.

.

.

"Kyuhyun, tolong ambilkan stoberi di kulkas. Umma akan membuat cake untuk kita"

"Kau membuat cake untuk Baekhyun. Bukan untuk kita, umma." Sahut Kyuhyun tapi tetap mengambil buah asam tersebut.

"Ya, umma sudah terlanjur janji dengannya. Tenang, umma tidak melupakanmu. Makan malam kali ini aku sediakan lasagna dengan porsi lebih dari sepuluh orang. Kita akan memakannya sampai pagi" Sooyeon sumringan, memikirkan lasagna yang banyak itu. Ya, itu makanan kesukaannya dan Kyuhyun.

"Ummaaa, aku menyayangimuuu" Kyuhyun memeluk Sooyeon dengan sangat erat. Sedikit mengganggu kegiatan Sooyeon yang sedang membuat adonan kue itu.

"Dimana Baekhyun?"

"Dia diluar, bersama isterimu. Bermain dengan Yoogeun. Kau tahu kan, ia sangat antusias dengan anakmu itu"

"Ya, sebentar lagi kau akan mendapatkan cucuk yang lain umma. Kau tahu? Anak nakal itu sudah mempunyai kekasih. Namanya Channie. Ya begitulah" Adu Kyuhyun.

"Oh, Chanyeol? Ya, dia juga akan datang di pesta tahun baru ini" Jawab Sooyeon.

"Mwo? Umma sudah tahu? Ini tidak adil! Saat aku berkencan dengan Ryeowook dulu, aku sesalu tidak berani membawanya kerumah karena appa selalu mengancamku. Kenapa bocah itu boleh?"

Kyuhyun merutuk pada ummanya atas perlakuan yang menurutnya tidak adil itu.

"Bahkan dia masih di sekolah menengah"

"Itu dulu karena kau dipercaya untuk meneruskan perusahaan appa-mu. " sahut Sooyeon.

"Dan juga, Aku lihat Chanyeol itu anak yang baik, humoris dan cukup kuat untuk menjaga Baekhyun. Aku mempercayainya"

Sambung Sooyeon. Ya, ia dan suaminya itu sudah mengenal Chanyeol dari sejak masa kencan anaknya itu baru 2 bulan. Dan sekarang sudah berjalan 6 bulan.

Malam tahun baru ini di rayakan di halaman belakan rumah keluarha Cho. Cho jongsuk-Tuan Cho- sudah menyiapkan pesta keluarga yang sangat meriah. Menyulap taman belakannya menjadi tempat untuk berpesta. Tak iningi mengecewakan keluarganya, Jongsuk memanggil penata ruang terbaik untuk mendesain tamannya. Dan hasilnya memang tak mengecewakan.

Lasagna telah tertata di meja makan ruang outdoor itu. Menggoda semua pasang mata yang ada. Kecuali Baekhyun dan juga Jongsuk.

"Makanan ini lagi. Apa kau tidak bosan membuatnya Sooyeon?" Tanya Jongsuk dengan raut muka yang memandang makanan itu tak suka.

"Ini makananku dengan Kyuhyun." Sahut sang istri tak kalah sinis.

"sepuluh porsi? Kau gila"

"Ya, aku membuatkan untuk Ryeowook dan juga bibi Jung dan paman Jung."

Sang pelayan yang tadinya subuk menata masakan yang sudah dimasaknya bersama sang nyonya, harus berhenti karena terkejut namanya disebut oleh tuannya.

"Ma-maaf nyonya. Saya tidak enak untuk memakannya bersama dengan keluarga anda" ucap paman Jung karena isterinya yang menderita tunawicara.

"Gwenchanayo. Kalian bisa memakannya bersama kami. Iya kan umma?" Ryeowook meyakinkan dan mengajak suami isteri bermarga Jung itu untuk duduk bersama mereka.

"Terimakasih, tuan, nyonya"

"Appa, kita makan cake-ku saja" Baekhyun mengeluarkan suaranya.

"Aku tidak suka buah asam itu"

Jawaban ktus itu keluar dari mulut sang appa, dan dijawab lagi oleh sebuat pout yang dibuat oleh bibir tipisnya.

"Kau bisa memakannya bersama Channie-mu itu Baek. Lihatkan dia sudah datang." Ucap Sooyeon yang memang sudah melihat kedatangan Chanyeol dari kejauhan.

"Annyeong, bibi, paman" Chanyeol sedikit membungkuk memberi salam kepada ayah dan ibu dari kekasih mungilnya ini.

"Channie, temani aku menghabisakan cake ini ne? aku tak bisa menghabiskannya sendiri" Rajuk Baekhyun sambil menggandengn lengan Chanyeol.

"Kau bahkan bisa menghabiskannya dalam waktu lima menit dalam sekali suap. Kenapa jadi manja sekali"

Sindiran itu keluar dari bibir Kyuhyun dan menampilkan smirk andalannya saat meliah tatapan tajam-imut- dari adiknya.

"Kyu, jangan menggoda Baekhyun. Biarkan saja" Nasihat Ryeowook yang sebenarnya sudah sangat gerah dengan kelakuan iseng Kyuhyun.

"Tak usah didengar. Ayo kita kesana"

"Aku permisi, hyung, paman, bibi"

Baekhyun menarik tangan Chanyeol untuk duduk di bawah pohon yang rindang.

Kyuhyun merangkul Ryeowook, dan berbisik 'Gomawo, baby' lalu mencium pipi Yoogeun yang sejak tadi selalu tertawa melihat keisengan daddy nya.

"Mudah-mudahan anakku tidak menuruni sifat daddy nya. Anak mommy kan anak baik."

Kyuhyun hanya mendesis mendengar apa yang Ryeowook ucapkan pada anaknya.

"Dia juga anakku. Iya kan, Yoogeunnie"

Dan mereka semua melanjutkannya dengan makan malam sambil menunggu detik-detik pergantian tahun.

Ryeowook yang menyuapi daging yang telah dihaluskan pada Yoogeun. Dan kadang ia juga harus menyuapi bayi besar yang ada disampingnya ini sesendok lasagna.

"Kyu, makanlah sendiri. Kau kan punya tangan" Keluh Ryeowook yang sedaritadi terus menyuapi Kyuhyun.

"Baiklah-baiklah"

Dan suasana meriah terus menyelimuti keluarga tersebut. Dan jangan lupakan pasangan kekasih yang sedang kasmaran itu. Sampai pada detik detik menjelang tahun baru. Semuanya sudah siap dengan petasan masing-masing kecuali Baekhyun dan Chanyeol. Itu karena Baekhyun yang sangat takut untuk memegang petasan itu.

"Tiga, dua, satu! Happy New Year~"

Teriak mereka serempak bersamaan dengan bunyi petasan yang sudah mereka bakar dan mengarahkannya ke langit.

Ryeowook tersenyum senang. Semoga ditahun yang baru ini, keluarganya akan tetap utuh dan tak ada lagi masalah yang rumit seperti kemarin-kemarin. Kyuhyun mengulas senyum bahagia melihat wajah isteri dan anakknya yang terkena bias cahaya-cahaya di langit. Membawa Ryeowook kedalam pelukannya yang dipeluk dari belakang. Mengelus kepala bayi mungilnya yang sedang tersenyum seolah mengerti dengan keindahan diatas sana.

"Happy new year my love. Aku akan tetap dan selalu menjaga keluarga kita." Dan berakhir dengan kecupan mesra di kening Ryeowook.

"Hei, sembunyi dimana bocah sialan itu?" sebuah gerutuan terdengar dari mulut Jongsuk dan itu menimbulkan seringaian tipis di bibir Kyuhyun.

"Tunggu disini sebentar baby"

.

.

.

.

Sementara itu dilain tempat.

"Happy new year, Channie"

"Happy new year too baby"

Dan keduanya pun berpelukan. Menikmati suasana yang sebenarnya bising suara ledakan petasan yang indah dilangit. Mencium kening pasangannya yang lebih mungil itu.

"Happy six month anniversary my sunshine"

Simungil ber-blushing ria namun tak terlalu terlihat karena penerangan nya lumayan nimin itu. Walau begitu seseorang yang sedari tadi memperhatikan mereka hanya tersenyum dan berucap dalam hati 'Dia adalah orang yang pantas untuk adikku'

Dan saat wajah Chanyeol mendekati wajah Baekhyun, tiba-tiba ia menjadi gugup. _Apakah first kiss ku akan ia tagih sekarang? Oh tuhan, aku gemetar_. Itulah isi hati Baekhyun saat ini. Saat wajah Chanyeol sudah sekitar lima centi dari wajahnya dan siap untuk mengecup bibir tipisnya, tiba-tiba-

"EKHEMM! Haish, disini panas sekali. Mataku mulai rusak saat melihat dua anak dibawah umur ingin berciuman" Kyuhyun tak rela jika adiknya yang polos itu dicium oleh lelaki yang menjadi kekasihnya itu. Hormon anak mudah sedang meletup-letup bukan? Bisa jadi mereka kebablasan.

Chanyeol langsung menjauhkan kembali wajahnya dan menggaruk tengkuknya yang sebenarnya tidak gatal. Dan baekhyun yang hanya bisa menunduk karena malu dan jangan lupakan rona merah yang menjalar di pipinya.

Setelah merasa aman, Kyuhyun kembali untuk menemui isterinya. Dia juga punya pikiran untuk membiarkan mereka berdua untuk menghabiskan waktu bersama tetapi tetap dalam pengawasannya.

"Kau mengganggu mereka?" tegur Ryeowook yang melihat Kyuhyun datang dengan wajah yang sumringan menahan yawa evilnya.

"Hanya sebentar. Aku tak ingin Baekhyun kebablasan" Jawab Kyuhyun.

"Ayo kita kedalam. Udara malam tak baik untuk Yoogeun" Ajah Kyuhyun yang tak ingin anaknya itu sakit.

Setelah pamit untuk masuk terlebih dahulu, mereka berjalan menuju kamar tamu, tidak munkin kan kalau Kyuhyun tidur bertiga dengan Baekhyun.

"Bersiaplah malam ini sayang"

"Bersiap untuk apa?"

"Untuk sesuatu yang akan kuisi disini"

Ucap Kyuhyun sambil mengelus perut rata Ryeowook. Dan seketika itu juga, Kyuhyun mendapat pukulan telak di kepalanya.

"Bermimpi saja kau. Yoogeun masih kecil. Masih membutuhkan asiku. Kau ini!"

"Baiklah mommy"

"Aku bukan mommy-mu!"

"Baiklah princess"

Setelahnya hanya terdengar teriakan Kyuhyun akibat Ryeowook yang memukulnya dengan membabi-buta.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**TBC**

**HAPPY NEW YEAR 2015**

**Hai kalian. Maaf saya terlalu ngaret untuk meng update chapter ini. Ada beberapa alasan yang saya tidak bisa jelaskan.**

**Semoga chapter ini tidak terlalu mengecewakan ya.**

**Maaf ya kalau penambahan karakter Kibum saya pasangin sama Yesung, abis saya ga tau pasangan Yesung yang tepat siapa.**

**Btw, Happy birthday lee sungmin. Walaupun telat ngucapinnya, tp gapapa deh.**

**Ini ada beberapa balasan untuk readers yang nitip FF ke saya.**

**Bee Coco: iya, saya akan nyoba untuk buat FF GS, tapi maaf ya kalau nanti hasilnya kurang memuaskan dan mungkin ga dapet feel nya.**

**Xelo: duhh saya gabisa buat Ryeowook jadi seme. Klo mau sungmin yang seme. Saya ga tega buatnya. Mau ya? Saya udah ada rencana dan jalan ceritanya ini kalo mau. Gimana?**

**Sushimakipark: sip mudah-mudahan saya bisa buatnya yah. Gapapa deh saya buat GS asal yang jadi perempuannya itu Ryeowook/?**

**Choi Hyeo Wook: KiHyun? Kibum sama Kyuhyun? Yang mana yang seme? Atau mau GS juga kamu? Saya bingung. Seme nya Kibum? Dia terlalu imut untuk jadi seme/?**

**Dan buat yang nanya Kris dan kevin itu satu orang, liat aja nanti. Kalau saya kasih tau sekarang gaakan seru dong. Hehe. **

**Thanks buat yang udah pada ngeriview. Maaf saya ga bisa bales satu satu. Pokoknya saya selalu menghargai orang yang menghargai karya saya..**

**paii**


End file.
